1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical hand and arm protectors, and in particular to medical hand and arm protectors capable of allowing access to intravenous (IV) sites, and other medical equipment connected to the patient's hand and arm during surgery, medical treatment, and/or recovery.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
During many types of surgeries and medical procedures, including neurosurgery, cardiac surgery, ear, nose, and throat (ENT) surgery, robotic-performed surgeries, pacemaker procedures, I-port procedures, and other local procedures, the arms of the patient must be tucked to their side. Most commonly, the patient's arm is placed on a piece of foam either on the bed or a sled and taped to another piece of foam that is placed on top of the patient's arm. The draw sheet that the patient is laying on is then pulled over the arm and tucked back underneath the patient to secure their arm.
The inventors have observed that this process of tucking the patient's arms commonly requires up to 15 minutes of valuable time in the operating room. In addition, the inventors have recognized the potential for nerve injuries to the patient's arm, burns to the patient's hands, and the lack of easy access to IV sites using the prior art apparatus and method.
Nerve damage can result either because the arm is pulled too tight, the arm is not resting on a sufficiently padded surface, or because the arm is not positioned anatomically correct during the tucking process. Ulcers from decreased blood circulation can also result when the pressure points of the arm or bony prominences are not padded properly. In addition to during surgery and other medical procedures, nerve damage can also occur in patients that are bedridden, especially when the patients are unable to move their arms.
The inventors also recognize the risk for burns to the patient's hands during surgery. If the patient's finger tips are not properly covered during surgery, the fingers may come in contact with a hot surface, including the bed, the sled, or a cautery that is being used during the surgery.
As described above and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,963 to Doody, surgical arm protectors are known in the art. However, the prior art arm protectors do not allow adequate access to the patient's IV sites, and other medical instruments connected to the patient's arm or hand during surgery, medical treatment, and/or recovery. Specifically, all patients have at least one IV connected to their hand or arm ranging from the antecubital region of the arm, forearm, wrist, and/or back of the hand. In addition, in some cases, patients require an arterial line which is usually placed in the wrist to draw blood to monitor the patient's blood pressure and blood oxygen level. In order to draw blood from this line, the anesthesiologist must have free access to this line. However, with the prior art apparatus and method of tucking, the anesthesiologist is frequently required to get under the sheet to reposition and re-tuck the arm because the arterial line is extremely sensitive. The pressure from tight tucking causes movement and sometimes loss of the line. In addition, the arterial line and the other IV lines can get caught in the frame of the bed and the other appliances clamped to the bed during surgery if they are not properly stowed and secured. Easy IV site access is even more challenging in robotic surgeries where the patient is placed in a sharp trendelenberg position.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a medical hand and arm protector that is capable of providing support and protection of the arm during surgery, medical treatment, and/or recovery, while also allowing the medical professional access to IV sites and other medical equipment that is connected to the patient's hand and arm.